


sunshine kisses

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Huang Ren Jun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When he lifts a hand and pets him on the top of the head, making sure to scratch around his ears, Jaemin is graced by the sound that comes from deep inside Renjun's chest, a purr escaping him before he can even try to contain it. Jaemin watches as Renjun's eyes flutter close for a second before he bites his bottom lip, sharp tooth digging into the plump pink lip, and tries to keep any more noises inside of him."Good?" Jaemin asks, a teasing tone in his voice as he keeps petting Renjun's ears, making sure to dig his fingers just in the way he knows that makes Renjun tremble.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	sunshine kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyhyucks (calicocccat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocccat/gifts).



> sorry if this sucks i literally just wrote it and havent edited lmao
> 
> the catboy agenda is too strong so here i am i guess  
> for [taylor](https://twitter.com/CATBOYJAEMIN) <3

When Jaemin wakes up, is to the feeling of something wet against his neck.

With the sleepy state of his mind, he doesn’t even open his eyes before he’s moving his hand and tries to make the feeling go away, freezing in place when a high-pitched mewl sounds out close to his ear.

Cracking open his eyes, Jaemin blinks quickly, trying to get used to the bright light around him. When he finally gets everything in focus, Renjun’s face is looking back at him, a frown marring his features as he supports his weight on his elbows, half-draped over Jaemin’s body. Though he’s kind of glaring, with a sharp tooth poking his plump bottom lip in something that resembled a pout, and his furry ears are perked up in alert, Jaemin can’t help but grin at seeing him.

“Hey, kitten,” Jaemin croaks out, voice breaking a little, but he doesn’t need to say anything else for Renjun to wipe away his expression and settle on a warm smile, snuggling close to Jaemin's body and nosing the side of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmmm…" Renjun lets out a noise, too busy with dropping kisses on Jaemin's neck.

He brushes his lips repeatedly over the soft skin, peppering the place with little kisses and soft licks, giving it all his attention before he nips at the skin under his jaw, relishing on the hitch of Jaemin's breath.

"Kitten," Jaemin breaths out, chuckling a little. "Are you excited today?"

Renjun pulls away just enough for him to mutter, lips still grazing the skin, his warm breath making Jaemin feel goosebumps spreading out through his body.

"Woke up a long time ago… but you wouldn't wake up…"

Jaemin can barely see Renjun's long tail swaying behind him from where he is, but he can feel the soft feeling of Renjun's ears when he snuggles again on the side of his neck, sharp teeth teasing the unmarked skin of his neck.

When he lifts a hand and pets him on the top of the head, making sure to scratch around his ears, Jaemin is graced by the sound that comes from deep inside Renjun's chest, a purr escaping him before he can even try to contain it. Jaemin watches as Renjun's eyes flutter close for a second before he bites his bottom lip, sharp tooth digging into the plump pink lip, and tries to keep any more noises inside of him.

"Good?" Jaemin asks, a teasing tone in his voice as he keeps petting Renjun's ears, making sure to dig his fingers just in the way he knows that makes Renjun tremble.

And that's exactly what happens. Renjun shivers, even though he's trying to glare at Jaemin, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted as he gasps, another purr echoing from his chest when Jaemin hits just the right spot.

Renjun shakes his head and Jaemin lets his hand fall to the side. He gets no time to prepare before Renjun is all over him, swinging his legs over his body and settling into his lap. He leans forward, all but crashing their lips together, and Jaemin is weak, always is weak when it comes to Renjun, and he parts his lips as soon as the other starts to nibble at them, licking at the seam and wanting to get inside.

Jaemin lets Renjun devour him -- do whatever he wants. It's morning and his body feels heavy with sleep, but at the same time he starts to feel the warmth seeping into him from Renjun's body on top of him, his warm hands cradling the side of his face as Renjun licks inside his mouth and caress his tongue with his, getting everything he wants from that kiss.

Renjun is always warm and is no different this time. Jaemin starts to feel too heated under his clothes, under his body, with the way Renjun kisses him so deeply at such an early time, his sharp teeth teasing his bottom lip before he nips once and goes back into thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, long tail curling up around his thighs.

And Jaemin is powerless to do anything else but to grab around Renjun's hips, fingers digging into the soft skin as he clutches and clutches, holding him tight against his body and not wanting him to move away.

Still, Renjun soon breaks the kiss and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip before he leans his head back down once again. He makes sure to leave a wet kiss on the side of Jaemin's neck, the loud, smacking noise echoing throughout the room and making Jaemin squirm, a giggle almost slipping out from his lips.

"Morning," Renjun finally says, looking too smugly when he straightens up, still sitting on Jaemin's lap, sporting bitten-red lips and flushed cheeks.

Jaemin moves his hands from where they were clutching around Renjun's hips, running them across Renjun's back and tugging at his tail once just to see him slightly jump and try to send a half-hearted glare in his direction, his tail swaying behind him with the motion.

"Good morning, kitten," Jaemin says, all soft and warm. He lifts a hand to cradle the side of Renjun's face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. "A great way to wake up today, thank you."

Renjun sits a little more proudly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, even though his eyes are still trying to be fierce.

"I know," Renjun sniffs a little, his hands curling around the material of Jaemin's shirt, just above his heart, and he finally drops the act and smiles. "My ideas are always great."

Jaemin hums, his hand sliding down to rest on the side of Renjun's neck. "You always do have some great ideas," he says. "Come here and show me them again, please."

Renjun's ears perk up with that and Jaemin, for a moment, thinks that Renjun will try to play hard to get again, but instead he surprises him by just laying down his body again all over his and pecking him once on the lips.

"Are you sure?" Renjun asks, teasingly.

Jaemin feels the way Renjun's tail sways playfully over his thigh, sees the glint in Renjun's eyes, and he knows that he probably won't be able to leave the bed for a long time.

"Just _come here_ ," Jaemin says instead, placing his other hand on the middle of Renjun's back and bringing him closer to him.

Renjun giggles a little, but he doesn't waste any time in attaching his lips to Jaemin's again.


End file.
